Schepsel
by Gogetareborn
Summary: 1895, o Dr. Herman Lovitz viaja da Holanda para os Escócia para conseguir assistência em sua pesquisa do famoso cientista Jackie Schepsel. Ambos fizeram um contrato, estipulando que um trabalharia para o outro por quase 1 ano, e em poucos meses, Herman decide se mudar para a cidade de Elgin, que fica nos limites do país, junto de Jackie, para que fique totalmente isolado.


**"Hoje, 12 de Maio, saio de minha cidade vangloriado, estimado, aguardado. Indo para uma terra rica em descobertas, rica em conhecimento. Estou certo de que encontrarei o que procuro com o Professor Schepsel, ele tem um vasto conhecimento na área técnica, e acho que finalmente vou poder expor a ele, tudo que tenho em minha mente provida da ambição. Tudo que desejo, é bons sonhos para todos meus amigos, que eles possam seguir suas vidas bem." **

O jovem Herman tinha um grande coração, e era inevitável que ele fosse entregue a alguém, a jovem Elizabeth, com quem seus sonhos mais duradouros eram estrelados. Mas ele sempre achou que ela merecesse alguém mais confiante do que ele, mais humilde, mais trabalhador, ele acreditava que não conseguiria dar a devida atenção a uma mulher tão doce como ela. Ele escreveu novamente quando chegara a cidade de Cidreaux, França.

** "Oro para que o comboio que me transporta chegue a seu destino antes da madrugada, já tivemos que parar cerca de quatro vezes para que os cavalos tivessem seu longo porém merecido descanso, e temo que se eles continuarem sem a comida necessária, irão adoecer. Perguntei a Carlos, o cargueiro, se ele estipulava algum prazo para chegarmos até a cidade de Lovina, mas ele não sabe dizer."**

Felizmente, como diz nas notas abaixo, borradas por água, o cargueiro conseguiu encontrar um lago, e dar de beber aos cavalos. Mesmo assim, eles poderiam facilmente adoecer, sem comida além de grama. Quando chegara a noitinha, o cargueiro e Herman fizeram um acordo de passar a noite em uma pensão, pois se os cavalos estavam cansados, o homem que os transportava estava exausto. Seria mandada uma carta para Jackie falando do atraso significativo na viagem. Durante a manhã, eles percorreriam a grande capital de Edimburgo, e provavelmente só chegariam a Elgin pela noite. Ele escreveu durante sua estadia na pensão.

**"Esta pensão pertence a uma velha senhora, a julgar pelo seu modo de falar, por sua idade e vestes, diria que ela é algum tipo de cigana, fora a noite que está assustadora, com raios e chuva torrencial, acho que está sendo uma noite agradável. Estou ansioso para chegar amanhã a casa do Dr. Schepsel, tenho certeza que ele será bem hospitaleiro."**

Durante a noite, como diz os manuscritos espalhados pelo diário, Herman recebeu a visita de uma figura estranha, corcunda, barbuda, entretanto alta. Ele veio lhe oferecer um livro, mas como Herman já estava cansado pelo dia difícil, rejeitou os livros. Não se sabe ao certo a aparência dele, mas, de acordo com a combinação de um recorte com as descrições de alguém, e outro com o fato ocorrido, tudo leva a crer que se tratava da mesma pessoa.

Ele permaneceu sem escrever por quase o dia inteiro, provavelmente com pressa. Mas relatos de diários encontrados juntos do de Herman, ele estava um pouco apático e mau-humorado no dia seguinte, provavelmente este sendo o motivo de não ter escrito nada.

**"Já posso ver os camponeses festejando, estamos perto da entrada de Elgin! E perto do castelo dos Schepsel. Este castelo, de acordo com alguns livros que peguei na pensão -com a devida permissão-, o castelo dos Schepsel a muito tempo serviu de escola de catequese para os filhos dos rebeldes, que atacaram a cidade, porém foram mortos pelos homens dp governo. É uma história horripilante e dificil de ser imaginada, mas devo pensar o que os filhos dessas pessoas aprenderam dos governos sovinas da época. Bom, vejamos, eu acabei de cruzar a ponte do rio local. Toda vez que vemos as pessoas jogando flores e arroz em nós, o cargueiro olha pra mim, com aqueles dentes quebrados, e sorri pra mim."**

A viagem foi um sucesso, quando chegaram ao castelo de Jackie, foram recebidos pelo mordomo Geoffrey, que relatou: "O professor Schepsel não está, porém, o cavalheiro pode se acomodar em nossos acentos. E o senhor cargueiro certamente está muito cansado. Pois então, pode deixar seus cavalos no pátio, irei alimenta-los com nossa ração, e pode ficar pela noite no quarto de hóspedes. Senhor Lovitz, felizmente, tu poderás ficar em um quarto mais refinado, por este momento, até amanhã pela manhã, quando o senhorio irá voltar." - Agradecera imensamente, tal como o cargueiro, e permaneceram a noite inteira se deleitando dos aconchegos da casa do professor Schepsel. Herman não pode conter, em suas notas de rodapé como estava ansioso para a chegada do professor.


End file.
